Car trouble
by puzzypower
Summary: Another little smut-take. PWP. No character names mentioned, so imagine whomever you want. ENJOY.


**A/N: Another one of my little smut-takes. No connection to any stories of mine, and just pure NC-17 PWP. No names, so picture whomever you want :-)**

**ENJOY!**

Car trouble

With a loud rumble, a cough, a 'ratatatta' and a splattering noise, my faithful old car rattles to a stop. Aaw shit, why does this always happen to me? And in the middle of the night, in the middle of fucking nowhere? Just my luck. Next thing, an axe murderer will be tapping on my window, and I'm REALLY not in the mood to kick Leatherface in the nuts right now… Probably wouldn't do me any good anyway… I pull out my phone to call a towing service – but alas, no service! Ah, that does it! I'll have to walk now? Leatherface, here I come – I hope you have your freakin' chainsaw ready!

Just as I start to open the door, I see some headlights coming over the hill, so I hurry to shut and lock it again before flicking my lights like crazy. You never know, it might be a nice person – but it could just as well be a psycho. But I need help, and there are not a whole lot of options left. I have to take a chance.

The car pulls to a stop next to me and the driver window lowers. "Hey, need any help?" Oh My GOD, did I strike luck this time. The most amazingly sexy smile greets me and a honey voice drenches my panties in a flash of instant lust. I can't really make out your features in the dark, but what I see is absolutely stunning! Smiling eyes meet mine, flashing with the same spark of lust I just had.

"Yeah, I really don't know what's wrong. It made some noises and stopped, but I don't know anything about cars and my phone isn't working."

"Let me take a look," you answer, "just stay put." You move your car to the curb and get out. Holy SHIT! You're absolutely stunning – I can't take my eyes off of you as you move with leonine grace and self-confidence. "Pop the hood, please." I do so, sad to see that vision of male perfection disappear behind the hood of my car. Dammit, I wasn't done ogling you! I squirm in my seat, my panties are uncomfortably wet by now and my clit is throbbing. You absolutely drive me insane here with lust.

A knock on my window startles me and I look up into your beautiful smiling eyes. I lower the window a bit to better hear you. "I'm sorry, but it seems you managed to wreck a cylinder. There's a hole in the cylinder wall, so you've lost almost all your lubricants and the piston can't move. You can't go anywhere now – it's stuck." Oh I have a hole alright – but I've certainly not lost all of my lubricants – and I have no doubt your piston would move very well in there, thank you! Damn, you make even mechanic talk sound sexy. "Can I offer you a ride somewhere?" you ask, "I promise, I won't hurt you - you can even use my phone and call a friend if you like?"

"Thank you, would you drive me into town? I trust you – but I would like to borrow your phone, so I can let my friend know where to pick me up."

I get out of the car – damn, you're tall compared to my tiny frame, but not threatening at all. You hand me your phone with a smile. "Here you go, just get in the car when you're ready." You sit back in your seat and close the door while I make my call. When I'm done, I get in and close the door behind me. "Thank you so much for this – it's really nice of you."

"No worries, it's not every day I get to pick up a beautiful woman in the side of the road." You say with a laugh. Your laughter is even sexy too. My pantie problem hasn't gone away and by casting a glance on your crotch, I'd say you have an even bigger problem on your hands. "Can I do anything to repay you?" Hell where did that come from? I'm usually not that flirtatious with strangers. I cast a suggestive look on your crotch, making sure you notice. You squirm a little, trying to fit the bulge in your pants to a better position. Sorry buddy, don't think that'll be enough; it's gonna need more help than that!

"Uh, sure? What did you have in mind?" your voice goes up half an octave and you clear your throat. "Uhm, you seem to have some space problems here – I could relieve you a little of that, if you'd like?" I wet my lips and bite down on the bottom one, while looking at you through my lashes. You blush a little and smile sexily at me. "Well, if you don't mind – it is getting quite cramped here."

I reach out and pop your jeans button, grab the slider of your zipper and slowly drag it down. You are going commando, I see! Nice – easy access for what I'm about to do. Getting as comfortable as I can, I lay down across the seat so my head is in your lap. You pull back your seat to give me some head room. Now that your cock is released, I can see how big it actually is. The head is peeking out of your foreskin, glistening with precum, slick and tasty. I take a tentative lick first, causing you to moan out loud. "Oh yes, baby – that's it."

I grab around the base and let my tongue explore. Without drawing back the foreskin, I snake my tongue under it, licking your head all around, as far as I can go underneath it. Your taste is amazing; salty, slightly bitter, a little musky and all man. I rub my thighs together to feel some friction for my aching clit. After exploring under the foreskin, I pull it back and start to suck you for real now. I feel the car swerve a little at that, but you quickly correct it. Your breath is coming in short pants and small moans. I suck and shake my head as well as I can in the limited space – I can't really bob up and down because of the steering wheel. After a few moments you yell. "Aaw hell – this won't do! C'mere baby – I want to feel your pussy." I release you with a pop and sit up. You grab my neck and pull my face towards yours, kissing me senseless. Tongues twirling, dancing, massaging – I am beyond horny now and can barely breathe.

Your hand finds my tit and starts to squeeze it, pinching my nipple between your fingers. My moans fill the car; "Ooooh yes, baby! I want to feel your cock inside me." You retract and slip off your shirt – oh my god, you have the perfect build. Not too big and not too small. I rip off my shirt and you immediately latch on to my pebbled nipple, sucking and biting like there's no tomorrow. While your mouth is busy with my tits, your hand gets to work on my jeans, ripping the button fly open and shoving them down over my hips. My panties follow suit and you make me lay back against the door, spreading my legs wide open with one on the dash and one over the back rest.

My glistening wet pussy is spread out for you like a buffet and you go to dinner with vigor. I shiver and tremble when I feel your hard tongue spreading my lips and gathering the juices, and when you circle my clit I scream and buck my hips towards you. "Not now, beautiful. I want to be inside that sweet pussy when you cum. I want to feel the contractions around my cock." You say huskily.

"Then come here and take me – I want to feel that big cock inside of me!" I practically beg you for your cock, and you happily comply, lying between my spread legs. Grabbing it by the base you start gliding it up and down between my folds, mixing the pussy juices and your precum, preparing for when you fuck me. Then you retract. "Turn around, baby. I want that sweet pussy from behind."

I turn around and grab the door handle for support. You grab my hips and in a single, hard thrust bury your cock deeply inside me. After a short pause, you start to thrust relentlessly while grabbing hard around my hips. Your balls are slapping against my clit every time and you have angled it just right so you hit the g-spot with every stroke. My walls begin to spasm around your cock – I am totally at your mercy. One of your hands disappears, only to slap my ass hard. A second later, I feel a wet finger at my back entrance. Oh my GOD, it feels good! I explode from within, my pussy is clenching madly and my juices rush out of me, drenching your thighs and balls.

I feel your cock spasm as you cum, your cum squirting out and down my thighs from the force of your climax. The spasms continue for a minute, while you rest over my back, kissing my neck and stroking my sides gently.

"Thank you, baby. That was the best car trouble, I've ever had!"

**Let me know, what you think :-)**


End file.
